


the forge of shadows

by Slytherin_queen123



Series: this is me having no self control [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dark Harry Potter, F/F, Gen, Harry Potter Has a Sibling, Harry Potter Has a Twin, Harry Potter is Not the Boy-Who-Lived, James Potter Bashing, M/M, Morally Grey Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:40:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29364123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slytherin_queen123/pseuds/Slytherin_queen123
Summary: still a work in progress
Relationships: harry potter / undecided
Series: this is me having no self control [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2143929
Kudos: 2





	the forge of shadows

Harry potter and the boy who lived by the santi

Basically is a discontinued / abandoned fic where harry goes to dumbstange and is very advanced he can do fourth year level charms at 12 and has advanced further than ever possible at hogwarts. I am going to take the concept of this fic and make it my own. I will not take any of their original characters nor will I take anything of theirs that they have created. Some parts of the plot may look similar but I will try my hardest not to steal any of their work. 

Hope you enjoy  
\- queen


End file.
